Notice Me, Senpai
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: We all wish for Senpai to notice us. But, when Senpai doesn't, we get depressed for about a second before forgetting about it and moving on with our daily lives. But, what if the whole "notice me, senpai" went too far? What if it went so far that it led to death? If you love Alois Trancy, then I suggest you do not read this story.


**Me-I have been in a terrible mood since Saturday, so I am going to write a one-shot to express that. It's rare for me to get down in the dumps and write something to let it out. We all know the phrase, "Notice me, Senpai," right? Well, what happens if Senpai doesn't care to acknowledge you? Or what if Senpai doesn't even know that you exist? Well, we would be depressed about it for a moment and then go on with our lives. But, there are some people who take it a little too far...**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned. All I own is this fanfic (or one-shot).**

 **So, please read onward!**

* * *

 _Senpai._

 _You are such a great person. Yet, you are so untouchable._

 _Notice me, Senpai._

 _Won't you at least notice me...Senpai?_

* * *

 _ **19 May 2016**_

Claude Faustus was the star student of the school. All of the students were envious of him. Not only that, he was quite attractive. With his slick jet black hair and charming hazel eyes behind glasses, he was easily the heartthrob of the school.

For a certain boy named Alois Trancy, he was simply the love of his life. Claude was the "senpai" that Alois wanted to have notice him.

Even though Alois was a beautiful boy with short, silky blonde hair and aquamarine eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, Claude didn't have the nerve to notice him. This bothered him.

Alois watched as Claude walked into the class and sat in the desk diagonal from his. He propped his elbow on the desk and put his face in his hand as he watched Claude taking out his books from his bag. As he rested his black and white striped pencil bag onto the desk, a girl with lilac colored hair and blue eyes made her way over to him, asking him about something. This made him frown.

 _"Why is she always next to him? Are they dating?"_ he asked himself.

"Oi, Alois." a hand knocked his propped up arm off the table, making him stumble a little. "Get your head out of the clouds." a voice said.

Alois snorted.

"Whatever, Ciel." Alois told the bluenette that sat down in the desk next to him and the bell rang, signaling that class was about to begin.

* * *

 _ **31 May 2016**_

It was finally graduation day. Honestly, Alois never knew this day would come. He was nearly failing Calculus, but because of Ciel, he managed to pass with a C+.

Alois watched as the ceremony was ending. The principal went up onto the podium and he said a few words to them.

"This stuff is boring." Alois mumbled.

Ciel nudged Alois in the side, which was a sign to tell him to shut up.

"Be quiet." Ciel hissed.

"Now, toss your hats up!" the principal hollered.

Everyone cheered and hollered as red graduation hats colored the sky above. Alois cheered as he hugged Ciel tightly. The bluenette let out a squeak of protest, making Alois laugh as he let him go.

"We've actually graduated high school..." Alois trailed off.

"Yeah..." Ciel said.

"Oi! Ciel!"

Ciel turned around and he squealed, a smile reaching his lips.

"Sebastian!" he exclaimed as a guy around Claude's height came up to them and he scooped up Ciel, spinning him around.

Alois eyed the couple in envy. If only he was in a relationship like that...

He then noticed how Sebastian pulled Ciel into a kiss, making Alois let out a squeal as he ripped off his hat and he tried his best to cover up their faces.

"Oh god! You two need to SERIOUSLY get a room!" he shouted.

He heard Sebastian chuckle.

"Relax, Alois." Sebastian removed the hat and placed it on top of Alois' head. "Don't get so jealous." he teased.

"Shut up!" Alois whined.

"Hey, let's take a picture!" Ciel suggested as he reached into his graduation gown and began to dig through his tuxedo pants pocket for his phone.

"Good idea." Alois reached in to grab for his phone, but then realized that it wasn't in his pocket. "Shoot, it's not in there...Hold on a moment! I think I left my phone in the classroom!" Alois hollered as he turned on his heel and he ran off.

"Oi! Alois, at least watch how you're running!" Ciel hollered as the blonde disappeared around the corner.

His heart raced in his chest as he ran up the stairs to the fourth floor, where he had left his stuff.

 _"Oh my god...I just can't run in this stupid gown!"_ he thought to himself.

As he began to approach the classroom, he heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"Please! Go out with me!"

Alois felt himself freeze. That voice definetely belonged to Hannah Annafellows, the girl who always hung around Claude and acted almost like his shadow. If that was her, then it must mean that...!

Alois peeked into the classroom and sure enough, Claude was there, as well. He scratched at the back of his head a little as he watched her.

"Um...I..." he trailed off, his deep voice making Alois shiver a little.

"Claude, I have always loved you." Hannah said.

He watched as Claude bit his lip tentatively. He knew that look. He had memorized Claude so much that he knew what he was going to do next just by observing the littlest things he did. He knew that Claude was going to tell her yes.

And that was exactly what happened.

"I guess...I love you, too..." he trailed off.

Alois felt his heart sinking like an anchor that was tossed into the ocean as Hannah smiled from ear to ear and hugged Claude. He couldn't watch anymore. He quickly turned and ran off, completely forgetting the reason why he was going to that classroom in the first place.

* * *

 _ **2 June 2017**_

Alois watched around him as Ciel pulled him into Sebastian's house that evening.

"Why did we even bother going to this party, anyway?" he asked.

"Sebastian kindly asked, so we can't be rude. Also, Claude's at the party." Ciel said.

Alois' heart raced at the thought of Claude. He hadn't seen him in a year. But, he frowned. He was probably still dating Hannah, so what did it matter to him? Why should he be happy to see him, anyway?

"Sebastian!" Ciel hollered, waving at the familiar ebony-haired man over by the DJ station.

"Hey! Ciel, come over here!" Sebastian hollered over the loud music.

"Okay!" Ciel hollered back.

He looked at Alois and smiled.

"Come on!" Ciel said as he began to drag Alois through the crowd.

"Wh-Whoa! Ciel, slow do- - -" he was then pushed back into the crowd, his hand instantly slipping out of Ciel's. He was waiting for Ciel to turn and go back for him, but the bluenette seemed to be too fixated on getting to his boyfriend.

He tried to move through the crowd, but someone bumped into him roughly, making him tumble backwards into a chest. He turned around and he looked up into hazel eyes. His eyes slowly widened.

"Claude..." he trailed off.

"You're cute..." he heard Claude mumble out.

A furious blush made its way to Alois' cheeks.

"Wha- - -" a song began to play and Claude pulled him towards him, swaying to the beat slightly. Alois could only stare as Claude's hands slid down onto his hips, pulling him even closer.

"Cl-Claude..." Alois whispered out as their bodies moved against one another to the music.

"How do you know my name?" Claude asked, moving his face in towards Alois'.

Alois' eye slowly rolled up to watch Claude. Claude's eyes were glazed over with some kind of emotion that Alois couldn't pick out and his breath smelled like a mix between spearmint gum and Jack Daniel's. He rested his forehead against Claude's as he spoke.

"I'm the one who's been waiting for you to notice me, so of course I'd know your name." Alois whispered and before he could stop himself, he smashed his lips against Claude's.

* * *

 _ **2 September 2017**_

As a second year student in college, Alois would think that things just wouldn't get any better. Yes, after that night filled with Claude and intoxication, Alois knew things couldn't get any worse than this.

But, it did.

Alois' jaw dropped in awe as he watched Claude walk into the classroom. Claude took a seat up front and Alois couldn't help but be awestruck by this sudden change of events.

"Oi." Ciel poked him in the cheek with his pencil. "What are you gaping at?" he asked.

"Claude's at our college..." he breathed out.

"WHAT?!" Before Alois could stop Ciel, the bluenette jumped up on the desk and he peered down to see Claude up front. His jaw dropped. "Oh shit..." he mumbled as the bell rang.

The professor walked in and his eyes narrowed once he saw Ciel on top of the desk.

"Class has started! And Mister Phantomhive, get off of the desk!" he hollered.

Everyone (excluding Alois and Claude) laughed as Ciel sat back down, laughing nervously.

Alois rolled his eyes as he nudged him lightly.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself." Alois stated promptly.

"Yes, Mom." Ciel replied sarcastically as class began.

"I'll meet up with you just now! I need to go return this book." Alois said as him and Ciel got out of their last class of the day, which was Japanese.

"Alright. Remember, tonight's Taco Tuesday." Ciel said.

"I know." Alois replied as he headed off in the direction of the library.

As he turned the corner, he saw three people standing in a corner by the library entrance. They were all laughing and smoking what might've been weed. Alois gulped slowly, wondering what to do. He hated walking around these types of people. He had been approached by people like them twice, but Ciel and Sebastian would always be there to kick their asses. But this time, they aren't here to save him.

Alois nibbled on his bottom lip tentatively as he began to quickly walk past them. Before he could enter the library, a voice called out to him.

"Kekekekeke~Stop right there, little boy." Alois froze in his tracks. He slowly turned and looked at a silver-haired guy. There was also a Chinese guy and a guy with long red hair and insanely bright green eyes behind red glasses.

He watched as the redhead let out a squeal.

"Eeeeeeeeee~! He's soooooooo cute~!" the redhead rushed over to him. "He's like a doll!" he gushed.

"Leave him, Grell." the Chinese guy growled.

The redhead pouted as he sulked over to the Chinese guy. The silver-haired guy let out a chuckle as he made his way over to Alois.

"Hello there. Have you ever had a smoke before?" he asked, trailing a finger along Alois' cheek.

Alois shivered at the touch. He wanted to barf at the smell of weed in the silver-haired guy's breath.

"A...A smoke?" he squeaked out after a couple of moments.

"Yes. Would you like to try one?" the silver-haired guy asked.

The Chinese guy scoffed.

"That's a waste. Leave him alone." he said.

"Oh, hush it, Lau!" Grell whacked Lau's arm. "Let him try one." he said as he took some more weed.

"Will you?" the silver-haired guy asked.

Alois gulped slowly.

"U-Um...no thanks..." he trailed off.

"Huh...?!" the silver-haired guy gawked. "You don't want it?!" he nearly shouted.

"Even if it'll help you get Claude to notice you?" Lau questioned.

Alois' eyes widened.

"Wha...How do you...?" he was rendered speechless.

"I was in your high school. You'd always watch Claude with these hopeful eyes, but he'd always look at Hannah rather than you. I'd feel sorry for you." a twisted smirk appeared on his face. "I'm sure he'd notice you if you try some of the weed." he purred.

Alois watched, not knowing what to do. The way Lau smirked at him was telling him that this was bad news. He had to leave before something bad happened. However, for some reason, he couldn't move.

 _"You need...to move..."_ his mind told him.

Alois bit his lip as he looked at the silver-haired guy.

"Lau's right. It'll help greatly. I'm sure the Undertaker thinks so, too." Grell looked at the Undertaker. "Right?" he asked.

The Understaker shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." he said.

It was silent between them again as a bright smile suddenly made its way to Alois' face.

"Alright. Hit me with one."

* * *

 _ **5 November 2017**_

Alois stood on the roof, watching the sky as he felt the wind rustle through his blonde hair.

He had been drifting further and further away from Ciel and Sebastian ever since he decided to take the weed from the Undertaker, Lau, and Grell. Every time Ciel would ask him what's wrong, Alois would brush him off. However, Ciel was quite the inveterate person, so he kept clinging to him and nagging him about his daily status and how he was feeling.

Honestly, Alois had enough. Smoking all of this weed wasn't getting Claude to notice him.

He watched as he made his way over to the edge.

He had everything planned out. It was what he considered his "final magic trick": the ability to disappear. If Claude didn't notice when he starting smoking weed, then maybe he'll notice him if he saw him motionless on the ground. So, maybe suicide was the best way to go.

"I guess it's time to go." he said as he leaned forward.

He felt the ground move from under him and then, black.

* * *

Claude made his way into class and rested his stuff. College was truly stressful. That's why he left Harvard and came to this university. It was easier for him. As he was about to sit down, he heard a loud commotion going on outside.

 _"Huh? What's going on?"_ he asked himself.

The window was open, so he could hear all of the shouts and screams. Before he could go, he noticed a sticky note stuck on the desk. Curious as to what it was, he went over to it and he picked it up.

 _ **Won't you notice me now, Senpai?**_

Claude was utterly confused by the note.

 _"What?"_ he made his way over to the window and his eyes grew wide in horror. He watched how everyone was crowded around a blonde boy laying in a pool of blood. A boy with navy blue hair was screaming and shouting, tears rolling down his cheek as he was being held back by a guy with black hair and red eyes.

He took a closer look at him and then noticed something. This boy looked quite familiar. He gasped as a memory came back to him.

* * *

 _"Hey, what's your name?" Claude asked as he ripped off his shirt and reached for the white jeans jacket that the blonde across from him on the bed wore._

 _"Hm?" the blonde hummed as they shrugged the jacket off and Claude peeled the black and white striped shirt off._

 _"I should at least know the name of the person I'm going to do it with." Claude noted._

 _The blonde beamed, showing off pearly white teeth and cute dimples in their cheeks._

 _"My name? It's..."_

* * *

The name of that blonde wasn't coming to him, but he knew he had met that boy before.

"Have we...met before?"

* * *

 **Me-There we go! Yeah, it's sad, but come on: I freaking killed Alois Trancy! If you love Alois, then too bad because this was the best part of the story: typing up how he fell off that building. Anyway...hope you R &R! If you do, then free cookies for you!**

 **I shall see you in another one of my fanfics! Bai~**


End file.
